Gilmorized
by diangurl
Summary: Rogan. Slightly AU. Rory and her friends are seniors at Chilton. Logan and his friends are first years at Yale. They become good friends...and more. The story is about Rory's glamorous life, shopping, parties, and what? Girl fight?
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first fic "Gilmorized", and warning, I'm not the best writer, hell, my worst subject in school is English. Good thing I'm a business major. I am Team Rogan, all the way, but I do like Jess, and I hate Dean. I hope you guys enjoy my story. RR.

Summary: Rogan. Slightly AU. Rory and her friends are seniors at Chilton. Logan and his friends are first years at Yale. They become good friends...and more. The story is about Rory's glamorous life, shopping, parties, and what… Girl fights?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Emma and Preston Levington are mine.

Prologue 

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden 3rd, Rory Gilmore (Gilmore, because of her dominant Gilmore traits), was of the Hartford Elite society. Her parents, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore 2nd and Christopher Hayden had her when they were 16 years old and were married at 17. Christopher worked at his father's multi-billion dollar law firm and Lorelai owned several inns on the eastern seaboard. Lorelai and Chris wanted Rory to grow up away from all the snotty rich elitist, but didn't have much luck with Emily Gilmore in their lives. So the next best thing was to move to Stars Hollow, a small town where everyone was as quirky and humble as Lorelai. Lorelai opened her first inn in Stars Hollow, The Dragon Fly Inn. It was Rory's second favorite place to be, merely losing by a little to her very own library in her home, the biggest and the only gated house in Stars Hallow. (The gate wasn't installed until Rory's 16th birthday when she was crowned heiress to the Hayden's and the Gilmore's fortune, which accumulated up to billions of dollars).

Even after being crowned heiress, she was still the most modest out of the entire elitist. She never flaunted her wealth. She _almost_ never used her last name to her advantage. This is why everyone loved her, especially her best friend since 1st grade in prep school. Her best friend was Emma Levington. Emma Levington was also a Hartford Elitist. She was the heiress to the multi-million dollar Levington Advertising Agency. Emma and Rory first met when they were six years old at a DAR garden tea party. The function was that DAR members were to bring their daughters to have tea in the garden at the country club. And their daughters were to bring a doll to have make-believe tea. Emily insisted on bringing Rory since Lorelai (although a member of the DAR) simply refused on being dragged into Emily's social calendar. Rory was always attended events per Emily's request. She didn't hate all the social events like her mom did because she always had Emma by her side. At the DAR garden tea party, Rory sat at the little girls table with a book in her arm instead of the usual porcelain doll that every other girl at the table had; all accept another girl. There, Emma Levington sat with her sketchpad in her arm. Immediately the two got along, knowing they were different from the rest, knowing they have future goals and ambition to pursue their life's passion, instead of settling down to be a trophy wife like every other heiress.

Rory and Emma were inseparable. They shared many similarities but still had their differences. Emma's parents and Rory's parents became close friends when Rory and Emma's friendship first blossomed. Theodore and Cecile Levington had Preston (Emma's older brother), at the age of 18 and had Emma a year after that, but having kids at a young age wasn't what brought the four parents together. It was the fact that Theodore and Cecile decided to break their family lineage of investment bankers to pursue their dreams in advertising. The four parents had steered in the opposite direction that was preplanned for them by their parents, minus Chris since he actually wanted to go into law. Both families did not attend many social events except the ones thrown by their grandparents, or the ones that their grandparents would drag the younger girls to.


	2. More Important Than In Touch?

I know the prologue wasn't much but I'm glad it caught some eyes. I hope this will interest more people. )

Chapter 1: More important than In Touch? 

Rory got out of her Black Mercedes CLK550 Coupe, and walked towards the front door of a large stone house. It was an average size house in Hartford, which still meant bigger than any normal home, but Emma's parents also owned a penthouse in Boston, and a summer beach house in Malibu, California. This was practical because her parents were always doing business in Boston and California. Rory rang the doorbell and was greeted by the housekeeper, Celeste. They didn't refer to the hired help as servants or maid because those words had a derogatory meaning to it. "Miss Rory, Emma will be down in a minute."

"Thanks Celeste."

Rory just walked into to the cozy atmosphere and felt right at home. Both hers and Emma's houses had a homey feeling to it. Despite it's largeness, it was always cozy with comfortable furniture, and family pictures all over the walls. She plopped herself on the couch and reached for the TV remote control when she heard Emma's muffled voice from upstairs, "Rory! Can you grab me a Capri Sun on your way up?"

Rory sighed, hoping that Emma wasn't going to take _that_ long to get ready since they were only going shopping in New Haven. Rory grabbed a cooled Capri Sun from the fridge and ran upstairs. As soon as she stepped into Emma's room, hoping she was fully dressed and ready, she looked in and saw that Emma was at her vanity table curling her hair, wearing only a bra and underwear. "Rory, finally, I don't know what to wear," Emma complained as if picking the perfect outfit for back to school shopping was a matter of life and death. Rory and Emma were best friends, but they had the complete opposite personalities. Rory was more timid and modest yet fun and loving, while Emma was outgoing and carefree. Emma was more flashy and daring, while Rory was more conservative. Both were always classy and never snobby.

"We're only going to New Haven, it's not like it's 5th Avenue or Rodeo or anything. There isn't going to be any camera guys hiding behind bushes to take snapshots of us if that is whom you're trying to impress. They're too busy having a field day with Britney shaving her hair off and checking herself into rehab, again." Rory said as-a-matter-of-factly. Rory and Emma were photographed often, mostly at social events, but sometimes when they were in New York and California. They were labeled, the classy version of Paris and Nicky Hilton, granted that Rory and Emma weren't sisters, but they were practically sisters.

"Oh yea, I heard about that. Sad. But you know that I wouldn't try _that_ hard to impress the media, only moderately hard, but no, this is more important than being on the corner cover of In Touch." Emma responded while unplugging her curling iron since she was done curling her hair, and heading back towards her closet in desperation to find the perfect outfit.

"Oh really, what could possibly be more important than being on the cover of In Touch," Rory said in a sarcastic yet sassy tone as she plopped down on the king size bed.

"Well… Sassy McSasserson, after shopping, we're going to meet Preston at his dorm and help him set up his dorm room. Which mean…COLLEGE BOYS."

Rory just rolled her eyes and scoffed, "What about Kyle? I know you guys were on and off all summer, and you're at an 'off' right now, but you know that you guys will soon be 'on' again as soon as senior year starts."

"Nah, I'm done with Kyle, I think I'm ready for college boys. They're older and more mature. I can't stand how immature Kyle is. Plus I heard he hooked up with Sharon last week, the night we decided to be 'off'," she air quoted. "And if he's going to hook up with Sharon, the Chilton slut, that's the last straw. UGH, Sharon can just lick my…"

Rory interrupted knowing what she was going to say, "Well, you know Sharon, she loves sharing her STDs," causing Emma to give a weak smile. Rory knew Emma had deep feelings for Kyle and was always hurting when they were at their "off" stage, but Emma never showed her vulnerability.

"Ok, what about this," holding a pair of Frankie B. dark skinny jeans, and a red Ella Moss Baby Doll Cami.

Rory examined the clothes that Emma held close to her body so that it would be close to seeing the clothes on her without actually being on her. "I like. Is it new?"

"Yea, Mom went to Barney's and got it for me. Well actually, she got it for herself but dad wouldn't let her go to my grandparent's house wearing it, so I stole it from her closet. She won't even know it's missing." Emma said with a grin on her face. She then quickly put on her top and jeans, while wiggling and jumping as she pulled up her jeans around her slim hips.

Right as Emma zipped up the zipper, there was a quick knock followed by a tall blonde appearing in the doorway. He had disheveled hair, and was wearing nothing but basketball shorts, revealing his perfect body and six-pack. "Hey Em, I'm going to leave in 30 minutes. Oh, hey Ror," realizing Rory was there and gave her a quick hug before continuing. "So you two, meet me at the dorms at five. Mom and dad have to leave for Boston by 4:30, so it's just going to be you two helping me set up."

Emma replied, "For what, tomorrow's Sunday."

"They're heading out to Boston because they have an early meeting tomorrow."

"Ok, well me and Rory are going to be shopping in New Haven 'til then. See ya at five."

"Yea, five don't be late."

Preston walked away as Emma excitedly returning to her vanity table. "I can't wait to see all the yummy college boys," she said with a grin.

Rory just rolled her eyes while rolling off the bed, "I'm going to wait downstairs. You have five minutes, hurry!"

As Rory made her way down the stairs, she went towards the kitchen. She poured herself coffee and made her way to the kitchen island where Preston was sitting reading the Sunday Times. Preston was like her older brother, who was just as protective of her as he was with Emma. "So where exactly are you living?" She asked as she took the Times that was lying on the table.

"Berkeley. Grandpa Levington pulled some strings and got the best suite. Of course, I have to share it with some other rich kids, but at least I get my own room. The suite has four rooms."

"That's cool, Grandpa Gilmore lived in Branford during his days at Yale. So do you know who you're roommates are yet?"

Preston's eyes looked up while trying to remember their infamous names, "Colin McCrae, Finnegan Rothschild, and Logan Huntzberger."

As she heard the names, her face scrunched up in disgust, more and more as each name was being said. "Oh, that sucks. I guess you're going to be stuck with having to tolerate their obnoxious partying. And don't forget to make sure you take a mental photo of all the girls that go through there and stay clear of them. You wouldn't want to catch any of your roommate's STDs. I also hope you're walls are sound proof," she said with grin, knowing that she pin pointed the type of guys they were right off the bat.

"Well I think it'll be fun, minus the STDs stuff. Remember all the stunts Colin and his friends pulled, I want in on some of that action. I'm so bored here in Hartford, it's nothing like California." Preston had spent his high school years in California living his playboy days with superficial California girls. He came back to Hartford in the beginning of the summer and had been bored ever since. "I hope the girls at Yale are just as fun as the girls on the west coast."

The only one out of the three that she actually had met was Colin McCrae. He was the boyfriend of Stephanie Vanderbilt, a daughter of one of the DAR ladies that were friends with her grandparents. Rory and Emma would form a support system at social events; the three of them would get along great. They were known as the three hottest young social elitists at all the major events. They would catch up during the parties have a good time, but they never really made an effort to hang out outside of those events, knowing there were many mandatory social events to attend. Colin McCrae had left boarding school early when the two got together so that he could be with her and escort her to social functions. He came back, while his two best friends were finishing off their senior year in. Rory heard a lot of stories from Stephanie about how the three boys were causing trouble all over Europe. She was particularly proud because she turned "one of the three playboys" of the Hartford elite society into a 'commitment guy' and then followed by the description of the typical night of the boys that would include at least one different girl in each of their rooms every night.

"Ror, I'm ready. Are you driving or shall I?" Emma said while making her way down the staircase.

"You drive, you have more trunk space. Bye Pres, I'll see ya later."

Rory and Emma drove off in a Silver Ranger Rover, and headed towards New Haven.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please Read and Review. 


	3. Leaving Him Gilmorized

I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. I hope you guys like this chapter. RR.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 2: Leaving him Gilmorized

As the two girls tried to stuff the last set of shopping bags in the back seat, they climbed into the car and headed towards Yale. "Good thing we didn't take your car or else we would have no place to put all our pretty new stuff," Emma said smiling knowing they bought enough clothes to last them through the fall and winter seasons. "Are you sure that I made the right choice about the pink suit and not the blue?"

"We went over this a million times, the pink bikini definitely gives you more cleavage." Rory just rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that the black suit is right for me?"

"Put giant wings and heels on you and you can strut down the catwalk as a Victoria Secret Angel. Trust me, Chase Keller won't know what hit him." Emma wanted to give Rory a boost of self-confidence, taking notice that when she said the name 'Chase Keller,' Rory blushed and gave a strong smile of confidence. "And plus, we're going to be around the college crowd, and the black suit definitely gives you a more mature look than your baby blue tankini suit. I can't wait to 'til Steph's Back to School Pool Party. This will be our first time hanging with her outside of social functions."

"Stop with the 'Chase' thing already. I don't see him in that way anymore. He and I are just friends now, and you know he's not going to be there. He staying in Harvard that weekend."

"I know _you_ don't see him that way, but come on Rory, the guy hasn't gotten over you. He only says that he has so that you won't act weird around him. Face it hun, you're just too hard to let go of."

"Stop it, that's not true—," Rory was about to continue but Emma cut in.

"Oh please, every guy that doesn't want to only get in your pants ends up head over heels for you. What does Lorelai call it again?" Emma paused for a quick moment as she was trying to remember, "Oh, I remember, Gilmorized. Chase is one of the many boys at Chilton that has been 'Gilmorized.'"

"I can't help it if I have the Gilmore charm. I learned from my mom." Rory responded jokingly. "And Chase does not still have feelings for me. It was winter break last year that we were together, and before he graduated, we both decided that it didn't feel right, that we were better off as friends."

"You mean, YOU decided that you lost feelings for the guy, and only had platonic feelings for him, leaving him 'Gilmorized', and heartbroken." Rory had this streak of pushing guys away. It was Jess who started this trend. Rory and Jess, were a hot and heavy item in the summer going into her sophomore year. They would spend their times in her library discussing literature. They had a lot in common. She was falling hard for him, until the end of summer came and he disappeared. Luke, the diner owner in Stars Hollow and uncle to Jess, said that he left for California. He left without saying anything, not even a goodbye to Rory. This left her heartbroken. Ever since then, she would always keep a distance, and refuse to get so close to one boy.

"Well, I did bring it up, but he agreed. And anyways, I'm not the heartbreaker here. What about you? You have every guy ogling you every time you walk down the hall. When you're not with Kyle, you can tell any boy to jump, and they'll just respond with 'How high?'"

"Well you know what they say, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' And I'd like to think that I use my powers very responsibly." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, if you call responsible asking Mason to bring you coffee every morning."

"Hey, that benefits both of us," Emma grinned proudly knowing that her and Rory are going to have the best Senior Year at Chilton sans boys.

The two Chilton princesses came to a comfortable silence as the radio played in the background. The music was interrupted with Eliza's voice, "In approximately 100 feet, turn right onto Elm Street."

"Thanks Eliza." Emma said with a grin knowing they were near their destination. "We're here. Which parking lot is closer to Berkeley? I wonder if Preston's roommates are hot?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to let you go there. His roommates are Colin, Finn and Logan, the infamous playboy trio, well minus Colin now, since he's with Steph. You don't want to be one of their many, Em. You're better than that, no matter how cute they end up being."

"I heard they're gorgeous. I heard that all three of them conquered most of the girls at Grotton. They made their way over to Andover, but never made it to Chilton since they got sent to boarding school their junior year."

"Oh, how tragic." Rory responded with a sarcastic tone.

Rory and Emma parked, and headed towards Berkeley Hall. They both walked slowly towards the hall, while taking in everything around them. Emma was trying to scope out all the guys that were walking by, carrying boxes and luggage for move-in day. Rory just breathe in the college atmosphere. She loved the old college buildings and the history behind it. Her college goal was to go to Harvard, but Yale was coming up close to second.

Right as they walked in to Berkeley hall, loud music filled the air. "Oh, where's the party at?" Emma yelled, while throwing her hands up in the air like she's ready to get her groove on. Just as Emma finished her sentence, a tall dark haired guy came between Rory and Emma and put both his arms over both girl's shoulders. "Come with me love, the party's in my room," the guy said in an Australian accent.

"Actually, we're looking for—" Rory tried to stop the guy from leading her into a random college guy's room, but was relieved to find a familiar face in that room. "Preston!" She said escaping from under the arms of the tall dark haired guy to give Preston a hug. "What's with the bachelor pad?" pointing to the brown leather couches and the flat screen TV on the wall.

Preston looked at Emma, still under the guy's arm, and headed towards her to pull her away from him and gave her a hug. "Well, they're my roommates. Their parents had sent movers to set up all this leather furniture and entertainment system in here. My room however is filled with unpacked boxes, waiting for you two so you guys could help me set up."

"Preston mate, aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies?" The guy said with his exotic accent, while smiling at Rory.

Rory just returned a weak smile. "This here is my little sister, Emma, and her best friend Rory. Rory, Emma, this is Finnegan Rothschild."

"Love, you can call me Finn," he said with a grin on his face while walking towards Rory and giving her a gentle kiss on her hand. He walked over to Emma and did the same.

Preston noticed the look on Finn's face as he bent over to kiss Emma's hand, and instantly recognized that Finn was trying to charm the girls. He recognized it because he too had used this charm to get the ladies. "Ok you two, lets start unpacking," he said as he dragged the two girls into his room. He shut the door behind him and they began to unpack.

"So, how are the others?" Emma asked curiously. "Finn is such a doll. And is that accent hot or what?"

Preston scoffed, "No way, nah uh. You two are not allowed to date college boys, especially my roommates. And what about Kyle anyways?"

"Kyle is old news, he's hooking up with that slut Sharon. But… I call dibs on Finn."

"Em, you can't call dibs on Finn…" Rory responded firmly.

"That's right, I can't. I still haven't met Logan yet. Doesn't matter cause Finn's hot and exotic, and—"

Preston interrupted, "And, he's my roommate, so don't even think about it."

"Boo." Emma gave Rory a pout. Rory just gave a soft giggle. Emma continued, "So what's the third one like, we already know Colin, how's Logan?"

"All three of them are pretty cool guys. Since all of their stuff were moved in, and after mom and dad help me moved in the boxes, we just started talking about the good ole high school days, the past summer, and swapping stories and such."

"They're not snotty are they?" Rory wanted to confirm if her predictions were true.

"Nah, their just living life to the fullest, before their preordained life kicks in. We're all heading to the pub later, you two want to go?"

"YES!" Emma was careful not to sound too excited so her brother wouldn't worry about her and her partying ways.

"Sure," Rory responded curious to see the guy that she was so quick to judge.

"Ok, that's the last box. Rory and I are going to grab some crisp, meaty tacos at Hector's. Emma informed Preston.

"Yes, we like our tacos crisp," Rory quickly stated.

"And meaty."

"Dirty," said the two girls with grins on their faces. They just looked at each other and started laughing. As they walked out of Preston's room, quietly to not wake a tall Australian napping on the couch, Rory whispered, "We'll bring you back some meaty tacos."

They were near the parking lot when Emma turned around and started heading towards the room again. "Shoot, I forgot my keys. I'll be quick, I'll meet you at the coffee cart." Emma ran back towards Berkeley building. Just as Rory turned around to walk towards the coffee cart, she stopped to notice a cute blond boy waiting in line. She didn't notice she was standing in the middle of the pathway, just staring at the cute blonde until she notice that he was looking at her with a smirk on his face. _I bet all the girls fall for that smirk. I know I would_, Rory thought to herself. She was pushed out of her daze when Emma came from behind and linked arms with her. "Are you deciding whether or not to get coffee, because in my 11 years of being best friends with you, when have you ever had to _think_ about getting coffee? So, lets get you some coffee."

"Uh… I'm… um… not really in the mood for coffee. Lets just go." Rory just started walking fast towards the parking lot, dragging a confused Emma along side with her.

"Rory! Ow, too fast, I can't run in these Jimmy Choos. Why are you so quick to get away anyways?"

"It's nothing, I'm just hungry." Rory said still dragging Emma along with their arms still linked, both not looking back to see a smirking blonde starring at two girls walk towards the parking lot.

The blonde boy got his coffee and headed towards Berkeley. He went into Preston's room and sat on the couch, waking Finn up.

"What's with the smirk Logan?" Colin said as he came out of his room.

Preston sat on the baraclounger, as Finn sat up on the couch giving room for Colin to sit.

"I've been at Yale for only a few hours, and already I have a little fan club."

"Any red head mates?" Finn asked.

"No, a cute brunette." Logan stared intently at the blank flat screen knowing that he'll probably never see her again and that he will forget all about her. That's how most girls were to him; they come and go shortly after they have a night of fun. _Little did he know that this brunette would soon have him Gilmorized. _"Lets bowl."

"Ok." Colin said as he reached for a drawer to get out four Wii controls. "But Finn, you better tie it to your wrist tightly this time, we can't have you throwing around the control at the plasma again."


	4. Let Me Be Your P Diddy

I hope you guys like this next chapter. And Rory and Emma's pub outfits are linked on my profile, since I'm horrible at describing clothes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I do however own the jeans Rory will be wearing.

Let Me Be Your P. Diddy

The girls came back with food for Preston, and started to prep themselves for the night.

They had yet to meet Logan still. They had to wait for Logan and Colin who had left for Hartford at 8 to pick up Stephanie. It was now 9:45, when Finn walked out of his roomed wearing nothing but black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. "Mate says Steph is still getting ready, so we should just meet them there." Then he held up two dress shirts asking, "Which one do you like better, love?"

Rory was on the couch watching CNN, waiting for everyone to get dressed. She usually didn't take long to get ready, which was the complete opposite of Emma. Emma was still in the bathroom applying her make up. Rory turned her head to look when she heard Finn's voice. She looked towards Finn standing at his doorway, half naked. She smiled weakly; trying not to show him how uncomfortable she was that he was only wearing underwear, then quickly turning her attention back to the flat screen. "The navy blue one," she said not tearing her eyes away from the TV.

"Thanks love," as he headed back in his room, but still leaving his door open. He quickly changed and headed to the mini bar to pour him a drink to start the off the night. He offered Rory a drink, but she declined since she wanted to wait until she got in the pub to start the actual drinking.

"You sure you can get us in Finn? I tried my hardest to make-up myself to look older, but I didn't want to overdo it." The girls had changed into some of their new stuff they bought, to have more of a nightlife look. Emma was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans with a leopard top that had a V-neck line that ended in the middle of her torso. She topped off the look with a black quarter length sleeve leather jacket. She had applied dark eye shadow, not over the top yet perfect to accentuate her hazel eyes. Her long dirty blonde hair was in loose curls.

Rory had changed out of her t-shirt, zip-up hoodie, and her denim mini skirt, and replaced it with a pair of long skinny jeans, and a black tank with thick silver beads on the shoulder sleeves that also lined the bottom of the shirt. The shirt was form fitting yet, loose so that one side of the sleeve slipped down her right shoulder, leaving her fair skin bare. Her brown hair was straight, yet teased to give it more of a rocker feel to it. She had applied more make-up than she was use to, so that she could look older, but that just meant thicker eyeliner. She topped off her make-up with mascara, a natural colored bronzer, and a neutral colored lip-gloss.

"You are gorgeous love. And don't worry about it. My family is good friends with the pub owner. The guys and me never get carded. Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

Emma walked out of the bathroom and posed in front of the door. "So, how do I look?"

"Will you marry me?" Finn said as he knelt down in a mocking proposal position.

"Em, you look hot," Rory said smiling and twirled her finger to tell her to turn around so she can get a 360 view. Emma turned around, while Finn's smile grew.

Preston walked out, and a shocked look appeared on his face. "You both are not going anywhere dressed like that. You look like Jennifer Lopez at the Grammy's."

"Let me be your P. Diddy," Fin chuckled. Emma just giggled.

"Preston, it's not that bad. She looks hot; don't worry about us. We'll be good, we promise," Rory said as she gave him an innocent look with her blue eyes sparkling from the lights of the TV.

Preston just sighed with defeat, "Ok, lets go. But can't you zip up that jacket or something." Preston was trying to zip up her leather jacket but failed when she threw his hands off her.

"Off to the pub," Finn said as he took a last gulp of his drink and threw his arm over Emma's shoulder while leading her out the door. Preston just sighed with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Pres, we promised remember?" Rory tried to comfort him, while Preston threw his arms over Rory's shoulder, leading her out into the hall.

* * *

They arrived at the pub, and got right in, without waiting in line. They headed to the back of the pub, where there were a couple of big booths for reserved parties. Finn sat in the middle of one of the booths, followed by Emma, Preston, and Rory. Right as they got settled in their seats, Colin and Steph came to the table. 

Rory got out of her seat and lunged towards Stephanie to give her a big hug, "Hey Steph." Stephanie replied, "Hey Rory." As they came out of their embrace, "Hey, Emma. Finn, Preston. They all smiled and replied, "Hey Colin, Hey Steph."

"Where's Logan, love?" Finn asked Stephanie.

"He got distracted by a busty blonde outside," She answered with an 'Isn't it obvious' look. Colin and Stephanie both slid in the booth next to Finn.

_Typical_, Rory thought. "Hey, I'm going to get us drinks." She turned around and headed towards the bar.

"Seven shots of Patron, four Macallan's neat, a Long Island iced tea, a sex on the beach, and an upside Tequila Slammer with a twist please."

"And a what?" The bartender asked not knowing what the last drink was.

"A Cosmopolitan please," Rory smiled. Rory turned around and leaned her elbows on the bar, while looking back at the booth that occupied her friends. She smiled with content knowing that she was wrong about Preston's roommates, well at least two out of three. It's only been a couple of hours, but she could already see Colin and Finn being important people in her life. _I'm sure Logan will be too_, she thought hoping that Logan was just a mixture of Colin and Finn.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a guy's voice, "Hi, again."

* * *

Logan walked into the pub with a satisfied look, as he stuffed his Blackberry in his pocket. He was successful in getting the blonde's number, and a date for next week. He was on his way to their usual booth in the back, until he saw _the_ brunette from the coffee cart leaning on the bar. He remembered her cute face and the mini skirt that accentuated her long legs, but she was a knock out in her tight hip-hugging jeans. Her right shoulder was bare due to the off the shoulder sleeve, which made her porcelain skin look so soft and seductive. He saw the content look on her face and went up to her with a smirk, "Hi, again."

* * *

"_Hi, again."_

Not moving from her leaning position, she turned her head to see who was greeting her and saw the blonde boy from the coffee cart. Her eyes grew wide for a quick second, and he could see the glowing sapphire in her eyes. It immediately disappeared when she quickly got out of her position and turned towards the bar nervously, looking down at the peanut bowl, while smiling weakly. "Hi…" she responded, still looking down. "Again?" as she turned her head towards him to see that trademark smirk from earlier.

"Well, we didn't exactly officially meet, but we were involved in a pretty intense starring contest. You lost by the way."

"No fair, my friend distracted me," She said smiling, trying to give him her best flirtatious tone.

"Well, I guess we just have to pick a time for a rematch," the smirk never leaving his face.

Right when she was about to answer, the moment was interrupted by Finn. "Where's our drinks love. I can't be seen empty handed at my beloved pub." He turned to see who was standing so close to Rory, "Logan mate, there you are, where's the blonde?"

Rory's eyes immediately widen as she heard the name Logan, but quickly turned to normal trying to hide her surprised look. _So this is Logan. He hasn't even been here for 10 minutes yet, and he's already working on his second girl._

"She's waiting for her friend outside. How do you two know each other?," he said pointing to both Rory and Finn.

"Rory here, is Preston's friend. Rory, this is Logan Huntzberger."

"Nice to officially meet you Rory," he said as a smirk appeared on his face.

She just wanted to rip that smirk off his face, "Hello. It's nice to meet you Logan," she said with the famous society mask all of Hartford puts on. She then turned her focus to the bartender who were finishing up the drinks and placed them on a tray. Finn immediately grabbed the tray and headed back to table. Rory was about to follow Finn when she heard Logan's whisper in her ear, "You're very formal," noticing that her tone had changed from a sweet and flirtatious tone to a tone that you would address the president with.

"Well, that's how I am."

"You weren't earlier," he responded in a flirting tone. He turned towards the bartender, "A Macallan's neat."

"I already ordered you one, Finn just took it to the table," she said with a grin on her face.

"How'd you know what drink to order someone you've never met before."

"Trust me, I know your kind."

"So you think you know me huh?" One eyebrow went up.

"Let see, you're dad's an alma mater, hence why you're here at Yale. You got kicked out of Grotton for one, all the stunts you pulled, and two, for all the complaints you got from all the girl's parents that you left brokenhearted. Instead of trying to get on good graces in boarding school, you spent your time partying, and gallivanting all over Europe. You don't take responsibility seriously. And last but not least, you scored a date with the 'busty blonde', but I bet you, you forgot her name." She gave a quick look to see if he could deny any of it, and quickly turned around to head back to the table.

She had a slight disappointed look on her face. She was hoping that the cute blonde would sweep her off her feet, since she felt a connection with him at their unofficial meeting. But now she knew that he was only interested in one thing. She did not want to be one of his _many_. _I can't be one of his many, I'm not like that, or… could I be like that?_ She washed her thoughts away when she arrived at the table to scoot in near Steph.

Logan was left with an intrigued look. She thought she knew him. Everything she said had some truth to it, but also had good reasoning. He didn't know why but he wanted to prove to her that he is also more than the things she said. He was very intrigued with her; she was _different. And I do remember her name…_ He tried to remember, until he gave up and pulled his Blackberry. _Melanie. I have to remember that._

He walked back towards their booth. "Logan, just in time," Colin said as he handed him a shot of Patron and a lime. Logan squeezed a little lime on his left hand and sprinkled salt on it.

Everyone raised their shot glasses, while Finn toasted, "To the wonderful four years of Yale ahead of us, to our new roommate Preston, and the two new Sheilas in our lives; welcome to the group." He raised his glass a little higher, "Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their glasses together, "Cheers!" Logan and Rory locked eyes for a moment before they took their shot. He gave her a smirk and raised his glass higher, to signal a personal cheers towards Rory. Rory just reflected his smirk and repeated the cheers. Logan was the last to shoot his Patron. He was watching Rory lick her salt off her hand before taking her shot. It sent something unfamiliar down his spine. He brushed the feeling and took his shot.

The rest of the night was spent drinking exchanging past stories, and expectations for the upcoming school year. It was mostly filled with stories of Finn's nakedness and his drinking habits, and the stunts the three boys pulled in high school. Rory and Emma both felt comfortable at the table, and knew they would spend lots of time at Yale with their new friends.

The night slowly came to an end. Towards the middle of the night, Rory halted her drinking. It was her turn to sober up and drive home. It was 3:30 in the morning when the girls arrived at Emma's empty house. They dragged their tired selves upstairs and both knocked out on Emma's bed.

* * *

The girls woke up at 11am, but stayed in bed for a little while longer, since their bodies were too exhausted. 

"Preston's roommates are so much fun. That Finn is hilarious, and so gorgeous," Emma grinned.

"Yea, I had a good time."

"Did you see how many times Logan glanced at you?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Rory blushed.

"So… you're on the defense. You have a little thing for him, don't you?"

"No. I mean, he's pretty to look at, but…"

Emma interrupted, "He's pretty, you're pretty, you two will probably look pretty together."

"We'll probably only look pretty together for a week, and then he'll find someone else to look pretty with." Emma knew what Rory was thinking. Rory is a 'girlfriend' kind of girl; she doesn't date around. Even if she hadn't had a boyfriend since Chase—and even then she distant herself from him—Emma knew that Rory wasn't capable of casual dating.

"Ror, Logan seems like a sweet guy, but that doesn't mean you have to automatically ex-list him just because you know he's not the commitment type. Haven't you just thought that maybe he'll be fun to hang out with, and …make out with? Not everything has to be a serious thing, ya know."

"You know I'm know that kind of girl, Em."

"Yes I know, but remember that we decided that we're going to be single our senior year, so we won't get attached right before we have to leave for college. And, you don't expect me to not hook up with anyone, do you? And I expect you, to have a little fun, and let loose. And who better to let loose with, than Logan Huntzberger, the most eligible guy in Hartford Elite. Plus, Sharon will get so jealous, so I'll win too."

"Well, I mean if it's going to make Sharon jealous," Rory responded sarcastically. Rory thought about the idea of letting go of her commitment ways, at least for the time being, and it didn't seem so bad, out of character a little, but every girl needs her rebellious stage. "Ok, well let's get ready, we're meeting my mom for lunch at the Dragonfly."

Emma changed out of the clothes she was wearing last night while Rory went to the garage to transfer her shopping bags to her car. Once Emma was ready, they left for Stars Hollow in Rory's Mercedes.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, they arrived at Stars Hollow. They stopped by Rory's house to drop off the shopping bags, and to change out of the clothes that she was wearing the previous night. After Rory finished freshening up, they headed out towards the town square, on foot. 

They walked by the town Gazebo, and saw two plumped women, the taller with short red hair and the shorter one with long blonde hair. They were known as the gossip queens of Stars Hollow. They know the ins and outs of everything that happens in town. "Hey sugar, where are you two heading off to?"

"Luke's for coffee, then the inn to have lunch with mom."

"Oh hun, I wouldn't go into Luke's right now. Taylor's in there, and well, they've been arguing about something for the past hour," warned Ms. Patty.

"Thanks for the warning ladies."

* * *

They arrived at the Dragonfly Inn and took a seat at a table in the dinning room. The voice of a chipper Lorelai filled the room as she walked towards the table, "Fruit of my loins—" Rory interrupted her greeting with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Loin fruit that you are, how are my favorite girls?" Lorelai said as she made her way over to the table. 

"We're good mom, except Em, here might be a bit hung over."

"Oh, hung over from shopping, I get that sometimes too. Well I guess I have to tell Sookie to make some gourmet hang over food. So, tell mommy about New Haven."

"New Haven is the second largest city in Connecticut, where Yale university is located, and home of the best tacos at Hectors."

"Their crisp and meaty," Emma continued.

"Dirty," all three said, followed by laughter.

After their giggles died down, Rory continued, "Shopping in New Haven was a success, bought lots of pretty things that I can't wear to school, and we set up Preston's room."

"Oh, I forgot that was this weekend. How is his room? Is it fabulous?"

"Only if you think fabulous falls under the biggest suite available, that is furnished with leather couches, a plasma TV, and a stocked mini bar," Emma said sarcastically.

"Wow, your grandfather pulled out the big guns didn't he?" Lorelai stated, knowing how powerful both Rory's and Emma's grandparents were.

When the food arrived, the girls just started pigging out. "So, you guys ready for your last year of high school?" Lorelai asked. "It seem like it was just yesterday, that I Britney Spears-ed both your skirts, and sent you off to dance in the hallways of Chilton. I can't believe how fast you girls are growing up."

"It's going to be an awesome year, minus Sharon." Emma replied.

"What did she do this time?" Lorelai asked, knowing that she has been on bad terms with Rory and Emma. Lorelai and Cecile (Emma's mother), has a very tight relationship with their daughters. The girls could relate with their mothers on many different levels, and would never hesitate to tell them anything.

Rory just stared at Emma, not knowing if she should be the one to tell her mom, or if Emma wanted to tell her. Emma just looked down to her plate and started to explain, "Kyle hooked up with her last week. That girl knew we were always on and off, but she just can't keep her hands off my stuff." Anger started to grow in her.

"Aw hun, I think you deserve better stuff. She's getting hand-me downs and stuff that are on the clearance rack, while you are worth shopping in the 'new items' section."

Emma smiled, knowing that she was right. She deserved way better. "You mean college boys like Finn and Logan," she smirked.

"Kid, you're fast. You've moved on to two college guys already? Proud," Lorelai wasn't surprised. Emma was a gorgeous girl and gets a lot of attention from guys.

"Just to Finn, he's eye candy. Logan is Rory's." Lorelai immediately turned to give Rory a surprised look. She knew that Rory had many admirers, but she was always too timid to act on them.

"No, Logan is just Preston's roommate."

"Who was eyeing Rory the whole night at the pub," Emma added.

"Stop it. He was not."

"On the defense hun?" Lorelai questioned. "So you have a little thing for him." Lorelai could read it in her daughter's face.

"No, I don't. And even if, and that is a big if, I was interested, it would never work out, so could we just drop it."

"Ok, it's dropped," Lorelai said.

"Thank you."

After they devoured their food, two cups of coffee, and dessert, "We have to get some last minute school supplies. I'll see you at home. Bye mom, Love you."

"Bye kid. Love you. Oh Em, Cecile called, and said they won't be able to make it back until Tuesday, Wednesday by the latest, so why don't you sleep over. That house must be really empty now that Preston is gone."

"Already got my bags, thanks Lorelai, I'll see you at later then."

* * *

Any comments? Good? Bad? Smile? Snore? Happy? Let me know what you think. I had many ideas of how I wanted them to meet. It was harder than I thought to come up with the perfect meeting. I hope you guys liked it. 


	5. A Listers Only

Thank you for the reviews. Question: Do you guys want Finn and Emma to hook up? Or it doesn't matter.

I also, enabled anonymous reviewing. I didn't realize I had it disabled until someone pointed it out to me. Feel free to leave comments, input suggestions, etc.

So it's finals week right now, and I am done with finals! My last winter quarter of my college career. So I have about a week and a half of spring break so I am going to try to update a lot! This will be my last spring break of college so I think I might live it up. I'm thinking Malibu and Vegas. We'll see. Sorry I'm ranting. But I am totally addicted to Grey's Anatomy! I watched all of season two in 2 days! And I just caught up to the recent episode in one week! Crazy huh! So that's what I've been doing instead of updating (sorry). I love Meredith and McDreamy. McDreamy is hot! And one last thing! 300, the best movie ever, and Gerard Butler is super yummy! If you guys haven't seen it yet, you should watch it! (And you get to see his butt! Haha) ok here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A Listers Only

Emma woke up to the sound of someone's feet shuffling on the carpet. She looked at the clock that says 6:37am. She sat up in bed, still very sleepy; she hears Rory's cheerful voice fill the room. "Morning sunshine."

"Rory, why are you up so early? And dressed? Oh no. I'm not going an hour early just so we could pick the best seat in the classroom. I refused to arrive first, again," Emma said as she lay back down and pulled the covers over her head to block the sun from shining.

"Come on, it's tradition. Aren't you excited, this is going to be our last, first day of Chilton."

"Yes, our senior year. Class hasn't even started and I think I'm already coming down with senioritis."

Rory walked over to the bed, from her vanity table, and pulled the sheets to reveal Emma in a scrunched up ball position. "Oh you are not, get up."

"Mean," she glared, and got out of bed in defeat.

After the two got dressed in their Chilton uniform, their skirts hemmed a little higher than when they bought it four years ago, with Emma's being slightly shorter than Rory's, they headed out the door, when they heard Lorelai's voice. "Turn around you two, I need to document your last first day of high school. Say cheese. Why is it cheese? Why can't people just say 'smile'? Because have you looked at yourself when you say cheese, it doesn't make your face smile, it makes you look like you're awkwardly showing your teeth. And…"

"Mom, we have to go."

"Ok, smile." The girls stroke a pose and headed out the door. They stopped by Luke's to get their regular school day morning fix, four large coffees and four pastries of the day, today happened to be doughnuts. They got their breakfast, and headed out to school in Rory's car.

* * *

20 minutes later, the two Chilton princesses arrived at their castle. Rory parked her car in her usual parking spot next to white BMW. The two girls walked got out of the car, and walked over to the to the two girls standing next to the BMW. "Hey Madeline, hey Louise," Rory greeted, as she handed each of the two girls, coffee and the bag carrying doughnuts.

"Thanks Ror," both girls said.

Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant were best of friends. The four of them together formed the most popular girls of Chilton. Madeline was a petite blonde who was known as the vixen of the group. Louise has dark short hair, and was known as gossip queen of the group, and of the school. Girls at school would be envious of the group. All the boys at school (and from other schools) admired them. They were always kind and generous. They were sexy, intelligent, classy girls that no one could hate, everyone except Sharon and her clique.

Sharon Campbell, Mandy Jeffers, and Ruthie Pewter, formed the second popular clique at Chilton in shadow of Rory and her friends, although they think themselves as the top. The three are of Hartford Elite society as well, and act the part. They are the snobbiest of the snobs. They walk around with their nose in the air, thinking they are better than everyone. The girls are decent to look at, but they are vain. Their vanity makes them less attractive, but some boys do pursue them, since they are well known to be easy. To everyone at Chilton, they were nicknamed 'The Mrs." Since its the first letters of the three girls names, and the fact that they will eventually become a Hartford trophy wife.

The two cliques don't get along. It mainly started at the DAR garden tea party. Sharon brought her porcelain doll, and was making fun of Rory and Emma because they didn't bring dolls. Sharon always thought that they didn't belong in the Hartford Elite.

"You guys ready?" Rory asked excitedly looking at the enchanted brick building before them.

"Can't wait," Emma said sarcastically.

"Let's go," Madeline said, leading the group towards the entrance of school. "Ok, update," she said, when they stopped at their locker. The girls now formed a circle around their lockers.

Louise began, "Ruthie's mom caught her dad in bed with his secretary, but can't do anything about it, since there is a stone carved pre-nup involved. And at the last social function, he decided to bring the secretary instead of the wife, and there has been talk ever since."

"Interesting, that's what you get when you sign up for a canoe with a playboy like Thomas Pewter. Then the playboy jumps into another canoe, leaving poor Mrs. Pewter paddling in circles," Madeline explained.

"Well they all can't be in kayaks like us." Rory responded.

"We are kayaks, hear us roar," Emma said proudly. The girls just burst into laughter.

After the laughter died down, Emma asked, "So what else? Who's on the market?" They all turned their attention towards Louise.

"Let's see, Landon dumped Claudia over July Fourth weekend at the Cape, because she got too clingy. He is currently not dating anyone, and very cute, and I call dibs. I'm working on him." Louise smiled while continuing, "Summer broke up with Tristan when she moved to California. So look out Rory, he'll be trying to win your heart again, now that Chase is at Harvard." Rory just glared at her, tired of hearing about Chase's non-platonic feelings for her. "And well, there's Kyle," Louise continued hesitantly seeing Emma's face drop. But she knew the next part would make her feel better. "And I already told you that he hooked up with Sharon last week. But I just found out that Sharon's performance got bad ratings. Kyle didn't want to see her anymore, but she kept on calling, and bugging him, until Saturday at Kyle's Kick Back—"

"What happened at the Kick Back?" Rory asked.

"Well apparently, Sharon kept close to him all night, and it bugged him. They got into a loud argument right in the middle of the floor, and he shouted at her, that she's bad in bed. She was in shock for a minute, and screamed that he has a small dick, and ran out of his house. And everyone heard. It's the talk of school right now." Emma just giggled.

The bell rang, and the girls went their separate ways to their respected classes. Rory sat in her first class, English and pulled out her notebook. She didn't notice the blonde boy that sat behind her until she heard his voice. "Hey Mary. Miss me?"

"Hi Tristan," she responded still looking straight at the blank chalkboard.

"Or should I say Magdalene," he responded with a smirk.

This comment made Rory whip her head around and glare at the smirk on his face. "Tristan!" She said in a low volume voice, while slapping the side of his arm. Tristan DuGrey became Rory's best guy friend their freshman year. After he teased her and tried to get her, and failed, he became a very important support system in her life. They would confide in each other. He wanted to send an army to California when he heard what Jess did to her.

She turned towards the front of the classroom, but turned back once more to say, "Hey Tris, I'm sorry about Summer."

"Thanks, it's cool though, cause now I can give all my time and energy to you."

"Lucky me," she said sarcastically, and turned her attention towards Mr. Porter.

* * *

At lunch time, the girls were sitting at their usual table in the center of the lunch room. Their conversation was interrupted with the conversation Sharon and her friend's conversation were having while walking by slowly. They were speaking loudly, obviously to make sure that Rory and the girls heard them.

"So, Vanderbilt's pool party is this weekend, should be fun," Sharon explained while glaring at their table. "A-Lister only I hear. No other high schoolers will be there except us. No one is worthy enough," was the last thing the girls heard before the bell rang.

The girls got up from their table, "Can you believe her? Ugh, she bugs." Emma complained. "And why would Steph invite them, she doesn't even like Sharon, ever since Sharon threw herself at Colin."

Rory replied, "Steph's mom probably mentioned the party to Sharon's mom at the DAR luncheon, and there's no way working around that. You two going to go?" She asked Madeline and Louise.

"Of course. Just to see the look on Sharon's face when she finds out that she's not the only one worthy from Chilton to attend an event thrown by the Vanderbilt's," Louise said with a grin.

"And don't forget the college guys," Madeline added.

Rory just rolled her eyes, "Lets get to class." And the girls left their separate ways to their different classes.

* * *

The first week of school was filled with the Franklin, for Rory and Louise, and dance practice for Emma and Madeline. Lunches were filled with ignoring Sharon's loud bragging voice.

Saturday rolled around fast. Rory met up with the Emma, Madeline, and Louise in Hartford at the spa to get their nails done. It was around 1:30 pm when they showed up at Steph's house. The invitation said 11:30am, but they knew that it was on Steph's time, which meant 12:30 – 1:00pm. She always took her time to get ready.

They walked into the back patio where there were tables set up, and a chef standing at the barbeque grill. As they walked past the tables towards the large pool, Stephanie walked up to them wearing a red embroidered halter bikini with a low-rise mesh pulled down skirt. She gave all the girls hugs. "Hi girls, the changing rooms are that way," she said pointing to the left side of her backyard. "It's very casual, so whatever you want to eat, just tell Marceau the chef, and he'd be happy to grill any of your requests. The bar is over there," pointing to the right side of her back yard. "The lounge chairs are there," pointing to circle the pool. "Just make sure you put a towel on it so people will know it's taken. The boys are over there." She said pointing towards the right corner of the pool at the lounge chairs where there were four boys and three girls chatting. "And please, get Sharon and her posse away from Colin. That girl just can't get a clue. Why did mom have to blab about the party? Ok, have fun girls, I'll meet you once everyone shows up, so I can stop greeting." Steph walked away when she saw more guest arrived.

The girls walked left, straight towards the cabanas to change into their swim wear. Louise walked out first in a jeweled camo halter bikini and low-rise hot shorts that was embellished with a belt. As she walked out, she slipped on her Dolce shield style sunglasses. Next walked out Madeline, in a white bandeau top that is embellished with thin light and dark green straps, a white low-rise bikini bottom, and her Prada aviator sunglasses. Emma came out shortly after Madeline, in a peach dotted heart triangle top, a heart low-rise bottom with a heart-shaped wire in the middle the back of her bottom, and her Dior sunglasses. Rory was the last one to come out. She came out with what looks like a black triangle bikini top under a turquoise smocked dress that would bring out her blue eyes if it wasn't for her Chanel sunglasses.

"Rory dear, what are you wearing?" Emma asked.

"Its my mom's. She let me borrow it."

Emma just rolled her eyes, wanting Rory to show of her new bikini. "Rory, you need to slut it up sometimes." The girls all giggled at Emma's comment except Rory. Emma tried to pull the dress down but had no luck as Rory walked towards the boys. The three girls just followed her, as she was the leader of the pack.

* * *

Preston, Colin, Logan, and Finn were lying in their lounge chair in that order, wearing only their swimming trunks. Sharon, and Ruthie were sitting at the end of Logan and Colin's lounge chair trying to flirt with the boys, while Ruthie was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Colin, Logan, and Finn were trying their best to ignore the girls, and answering with brief answers if a question was asked. The girls were just yapping away, oblivious to their annoyed face. Finn turned to Logan and whispered, "Look who just arrived." Logan glanced towards the entrance of the patio, and saw five girls standing by the steps, with the table area behind them, one of them being Stephanie. Logan smirked.

Sharon and Mandy had their backs to the entrance and didn't notice their rivals walk in. Ruthie was of course, just having fun splashing her feet around and failed to notice as well. Sharon saw Logan smirk and thought that he was enjoying her company.

Five minutes later all the boys' attention was towards the cabanas. One by one, their attention focused on each girl who walked out in their bikinis, Louise, Madeline, Emma, and then Rory. When Logan saw Rory in her turquoise dress, he was slightly disappointed to see that she was covered up. The boys had all sat up from there lying position to see the girls headed their way, with Rory leading.

As Logan sat up, Sharon took this as Logan's interest in her. She asked him a question, but he didn't reply. "Logan, do you want to or not?" Logan heard this, but in a muffled far away volume, his eyes never leaving the sight of Rory walking towards them. He stuttered, "Want to what?" Still never taking his eyes off of Rory.

"Ugh, What are you looking…" she said slowly as she turned her head around to see Rory leading three girls in bikinis, their way. She was stunned into silence. She tapped Mandy on the shoulders, and Mandy to Ruthie's. The three girls stood up in front of the guy's lounge chair, with their arms crossed.

As Rory got nearer to the group, her confidence increased and her strut and facial expression showed it. She stopped merely a feet away from Sharon as the three girls stopped beside her, forming a line blocking Sharon's pathway. Rory and the girls just stared at the three that was standing before them with their arms crossed. "Excuse me girls, you're in our way," Rory said sweetly with confidence. Everyone around them had their attention turned towards the two girl cliques, hoping it would turn into a girl fight.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon said with attitude as she glared at the Rory.

"We were invited… unlike someone, whose mom had to beg Steph's mom for their daughter's invitation," Rory said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You think just cause you got an invitation, you fit in around here? Let's face it, you and your friends don't belong in Hartford Elite."

"Just because we don't plan on getting our M-R-S's at Harvard to become a Stepford wife like you three doesn't mean we don't belong? But wait…" Emma just brought her pointer finger to her chin, in a mock thought process, "Doesn't… Doesn't Stepford wives have to be good in bed? Looks like you have to find a different career path."

A long 'Oh,' came from everyone watching. Sharon just looked around at the audience they had. She was too embarrassed to think of a response. She just glared at the girls, and motioned to the other two girls behind her to follow her to the patio tables.

"Well played Levington," Colin said as the girls occupied the lounge chair to the left of them, letting them occupy the center of the pool. Once the girls set their towels down, they walked over to the boys. The guys stood up off their chairs and Rory and Emma gave each guy a hug. As Rory hugged Logan, she noticed how toned his body was and how hot he looked.

"Maddy, Louie, you already know Preston. This is Colin, Logan and Finn. Guys, this is Madeline and Louise."

After the introductions, the guys went to the bar to get the girls drinks. As soon as Logan got a scotch on the rocks for himself, and a margarita for Rory, he headed to Rory's lounge chair where she was currently lying, still, in her turquoise dress. He handed her the drink and sat down on her chair next to her knees. "Thanks," as she sat up and adjusted the chair to a 90-degree angle.

"So, school's good?"

"It's the first week and I'm already swamped with paper stuff and college apps. It's pretty hard."

"Well, it's supposed to be. It's grooming you for life, making you an upstanding citizen."

"A God-fearing Christian."

"And a habitual recycler." The two just stared at each other and smiled.

Rory was the first to glance away, and turned her attention at her three friends in the pool with Finn and Preston. Preston had Madeline on his shoulders, while Emma was on Finn's shoulders. The girls were trying to knock each other down into the water. Logan turned his attention towards the pool and grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her up, as he got up.

"Wait." She knew where he was taking her so she slowly slipped her dress over her head. Logan watched her as she slowly pulled the dress over her head, revealing a black triangle top and a black-banded scoop bottom, embellished with a gold metallic detail with hammered texture.

Logan just stared intently as more and more of her body was revealed, her smooth toned body and her silky porcelain skin. She took off her sunglasses and tossed them on the pile of towels. She walked towards Logan. They were both standing near the edge of the pool, looking down at their friends. "Looking good Gilmore." Rory just turned to Logan and smiled. Logan smirked, and immediately pushed Rory in. She screamed as she fell right in. As soon as Rory reached the surface of the water and met Logan's smirking face while he was bended down in a squatted position. "And even better wet," he said for it to have a double meaning.

She was holding on to the edge of the pool with both hands, and said, "You too Huntzberger," before grabbing his wrist and flipping him inside the pool. Once he surfaced, he just saw Rory swimming towards the shallow end of the pool, where their friends were. Logan followed.

"It's about time you two got in," Louise said. "Ok, Rory's on top of Logan."

"Dirty," Emma said as she grinned towards Rory. Rory just gave her an evil glare. Logan just smirked when he noticed Rory's face blushed at what Emma said. Rory then climbed onto Logan's shoulders and the competition began. Rory was the first to fall, and when she fell forward, in front of Logan, Logan caught her in a carrying position. "Nice catch." She said as she smiled at him. They were locked in deep eye contact, until Madeline's voice broke their concentration. "We win! You guy's owe us dinner." Rory escaped Logan's arms and walked up the pool stairs, and out of the pool. Logan was just starring at her wet body, her toned back and her cute apple bottom. "Don't go there Huntzberger. She doesn't date our kind," Preston said as he walked past him and out of the pool. This left Logan confused, but still smiling at the perfect view of Rory's backside. _I don't even know if I want to date her, but she sure is…special._

He exited the pool and joined the group as they dried themselves with a towel. Then they headed towards the patio tables. As soon as Rory was dry enough, she slipped on her dress and made her way towards Marceau.

Steph joined them at the tables where they were eating burgers and steaks. The rest of the party was spent drinking, laughing, and more pool competitions. Rory and Logan were involved in many flirting banter.

When the girls were finished changing out of their bikinis, Rory walked out and glanced over to the corner where their group previously occupied. She saw Sharon tiptoed to give Logan a kiss on the cheek, and then walked away seductively. Logan just gave a slight smirk, and turned to gather his things on the chair and headed towards the exit where the guys were waiting for him. _No, you don't want anything serious with this guy, he's just fun to hang out with._ Rory had to remind herself not to fall for this guy; it wasn't so hard when she saw him flirting with other girls. She decided then to just go with the flow, and not expect anything from him.

The girls walked towards the guys and said their good-byes. Rory gave Preston, Colin and Finn hugs. She gave Logan a slightly longer hug, and a short kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, "See you around Huntzberger." She mirrored his smirk and walked towards the driveway. The four girls packed into Emma's car and drove off.

When the car was off the Vanderbilt's property, Louise leaned forward towards Rory in the passenger seat, "What was that Gilmore?"

"What was what?" Rory responded innocently.

"What was with the kiss?"

"Oh, it was innocent."

"You didn't give any of the other guys kisses," Emma said.

"Well none of them were flirting with Rory the entire time, except for one Logan Huntzberger," Madeline said.

"You guys, it was innocent. It was just an innocent flirtatious gesture. That's all," Rory said.

The girls were all surprised by how nonchalant she was. The Rory they knew was not a flirtatious game playing kind of girl.

"I'm liking this new side of Rory," Madeline said.

"It's not new, it was just hidden." The girls just laughed, and headed back to Emma's house where they left their cars to carpool in Emma's car.

* * *

Did you like it? You can see the bathing suits in my profile. There will be plenty of Rory and Logan action on the way, so don't worry. It's just so much fun in the beginning, the 'crush' stages. Please comment and let me know how fun crushes are. ) 


	6. Tonight, This is France

So I know I've been MIA, but I got extremely busy with school, finals, graduation, then vacation after graduation. But I am finally done, no more school FOREVER. Just work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, and if I didn't, I wouldn't have broken up Rory and Logan, and if I had, it wouldn't have been like that. I'm probably late on the complaining, but boo. Chapter 6: Tonight, This is France 

September passed by quickly in a repetitive pattern. Weekdays were spent at school, the Franklin and late nights at home crammed with homework and filling out college applications. Weekends were spent in spas, shopping in New York, and dinners with her grandparents. The girls were just enjoying being seniors and single. When classmates would throw weekend parties, the girls were there.

The boys' and Steph's first month of Yale was filled with late nights at the pub. The boys minus Colin would find new girls every week to party with. Their time was also occupied by their initiation into the Life and Death Brigade (LBD). It involved weekends away at secluded places to dress up in themes, party, and pull adventurous stunts.

The two groups have been too busy with their separate lives that the only contact made was a few brief phone calls that Emma and Preston had. Preston hadn't even been home yet.

It was now the second week of October and a week away from Rory's birthday. Rory had been too busy with to even realize that she was turning 18.

"The plan is, we're going to take her to dinner with some close buddies from Chilton, and then head back to Stars Hollow for a quote unquote sleepover around 9:30pm. Everything will already be set up, and Lorelai will coordinate everything that goes on in the house. You just have to pick up the cake from Rory's favorite bakery in New Haven. The light in the kitchen will flash to let you know that the gate is opening and that is yours and Lorelai's cue to hush everyone up. The limo will pull up to the front. Make sure that you instruct everyone to park out of sight. Then when she opens the door, Surprise! And then the party begins. Don't forget to get your costumes. Warn people that if they are not in costume, Lorelai will kick them out, that, or she'll put you in a ridiculous looking costume," Emma explained.

"Ok, me and the guys are picking up our costumes tomorrow morning. Are you going to tell me the theme now?"

"You'll find out tomorrow when you pick up your costumes," she grinned. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye Pres."

Saturday morning came.

The boys went to pick up their costumes at the costume shop.

"Oh my God. Emma has got to be joking. I'm not wearing this," Colin complained.

"It's not too bad," Logan said.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to wear this stupid wig," Colin said as he placed the wig on top of his head. "Logan, trade with me."

"No, your costume is made to match Steph's. Plus, Emma assigned everyone a specific character."

"But your wig is more subtle."

The guys started to laugh as they walk out of the store.

After her traditional 4:03am birth story told by her mom, she had an all girls day with Emma, Madeline, Louise, and Stephanie, shopping and going to the spa. After, they arrived at a steak house for their 7 o'clock reservations.

Emma instructed the hostess, "Reservations under Gilmore."

"Yes, right this way. Part of your party has arrived."

Rory just looked at Emma confused to who they were expecting. As the hostess lead them to the back of the restaurant to a secluded room, four finely dressed boys stood up when the girls walked in. Rory smiled excitedly.

"Tristan!" She said as she her arms around Tristan kissed him on the cheek. "Landon, Mason, Deacon! Oh my God! You guys are all here." She gave each guy a hug and a kiss.

"Well, the girls stole you for the whole day. It's demanded that you spend your birthday with you favorite guys too." Deacon said as everyone walked to their seats. Tristan pulled out a seat for Rory next to him. Seated in a circular table consecutively, it was Stephanie, Emma, Rory, Tristan, Mason, Madeline, Deacon, Landon, and Louise.

Landon, Mason, and Deacon were all friends with Tristan. The four formed the hottest playboys at Chilton, and best friends to Rory, Emma, Maddy and Louise. But senior year started to get busy for all of them with college applications that they barely had time to spend with each other. They would catch up a little at the weekend parties, but never had quality time together.

"Finally, we have some time to catch up," Rory said. She was so happy that she got to spend her birthday with her best friends.

The rest of the dinner was spent catching up on what's happening in each other's lives and remembering the good ole days. Steph described her college experience, which turned into a conversation of their expectations for college.

"We're going to head over to Rory's house for movie night, and a sleepover, you guys want to join?" Emma asked with her eyes wide, to tell them to go with her plan. The boys caught on, "Sure, we just have to stop by our houses to get our stuff," Landon said.

"Cool. We'll see you there," Rory said excited that her night isn't going to end yet. The boys rushed out of the restaurant, and headed towards Stars Hollow.

The limo drove the girls back home at 9:00pm. They stopped at the video store to rent movies for their movie night. They decided that it was going to be a Sophia Coppola marathon. They rented Marie Antoinette, The Virgin Suicide, Lost in Translation, and The Godfather. The limo pulled into the gate, and stopped right in front of the main door. Rory assumed that no one was home, since the lights were off. She walked into the foyer, and turned on the lights. "SURPRISE!"

She was stunned into silence. She looked around at the decadent people around her all dressed in costume. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys!" She gave the girls a group hug. "Do you like?" Madeline asked.

"I love, but you didn't have to do this."

"Well, it was all Lorelai's and Emma's doing." Louise said. Just as she said this, Lorelai and Chris walked up to her wearing their costume, the only couple wearing black, "Happy birthday Rory."

"Thanks mom, you're the best. I love you."

"Kiss the mommy," she said pointing to her cheeks. Rory gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek. "Now, kiss the daddy." She kissed Chris' cheek, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad. I love you. How did mom convince you to wear that?"

He just chuckled, "Happy birthday kiddo."

"Ok, lets get you upstairs to theme you up." Lorelai and the girls all went upstairs where there were large color dresses. Five girls got dressed and sat in chairs in the bathroom where there were five hairstyles and five make up artist waiting for them.

"We really are having a Sophia Coppola night." Rory said.

The theme was Marie Antoinette, Sophia Coppola version. Rory was dressed as Marie Antoinette, exactly how Kirstin Dunst was during Marie's 18th birthday, with the white dress and a blonde wig. Lorelai was dressed as Maria Teresa and Emma was dressed as Duchesse de Polignac.

"Mom, where did you get these costumes?"

"Do you love it?"

"I love it, but explain yourself."

"Well, your dad represents Sophia Coppola, and handles her legal issues. And, he asked, and she did." This was not new to her. Her dad handled many celebrity clients but failed to mention that Sophia was one of them. "Be sure to thank him."

"I will. Thanks mom."

"Ok, let's get to your party. We've been up here for 45 minutes already."

It struck 10pm when the girls walked down the main staircase towards the party. Her entire first floor was decked with props from the movie. There were many gambling tables with craps, and dominos. There were tables stacked with candles, candy, cake and champagne glass fountains with champagne flowing from the top. It was decadent, and very authentic. Everyone was dressed in costumes, the whole shabam, the corsets, wigs, and tights. "Tonight, this is France, and you are their queen," Lorelai said as she walked towards the kitchen, leaving Rory and her friends to party the night away.

Rory made her rounds, to all the tables where people were sitting, chatting, eating, and gambling. She walked towards a poker table that seated Landon, Deacon, and Mason, and sat down. "The queen has arrived," Deacon said.

"And where is my king?" she asked. Then Tristan, wearing the Louis XVI costume, sat down and handed her a champagne glass.

"Thanks Louis. Cheers!" They all raised their glasses and took a sip of their champagne.

Rory got up to continue her rounds, and came across four boys, standing next to the bar.

"Happy birthday, your majesty," Finn said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Thanks Finn."

The guys all gave her hugs, and told her happy birthday. Colin saw Steph and led her to the dance floor. Finn and Preston headed over to the craps table where they saw two girls eyeing them.

"Happy birthday Queen, quite the birthday hoopla you got here," Logan said, as they were coming out of their hug.

She just smiled as she looked at his costume. It was different than the other male costumes. "And who are you suppose to be?" Rory asked.

He leaned in closer to her, and spoke softly in her ear, "Count Fersen." She just looked at him and smiled knowing the rumors about Count Fersen was Marie Antoinette's lover. Their faces were only inches apart.

Their moment was interrupted by a crowd of people singing the birthday song. The cake was just like how it was in the movie. It had a very intricate design, with flowers and lots of embellishment. It was divine. She closed her eyes to make a wish and blew out the candles.

She spent the rest of the night, drinking, dancing, and gambling. Throughout the night she had managed a few glances towards Logan, and he would always be talking to a different girl. Then he would glanced towards Rory and give her a smirk as if he had a sixth sense and knew she was looking his way.

The night started to wind down, and she was sitting at the craps table with Emma, Finn, and Mason. She rolled the dice, and she rolled the number 8. The whole table cheered. She wiggled her empty champagne glass at the bartender for a refill, and rolled the dice again. She passed the dice to Emma, and stood up to head towards the bar. She turned around, and Logan was inches away from her.

"Here you go," as he handed her a fresh glass of champagne.

"Thanks," she giggled, feeling her tipsiness from however many glasses of champagne she had. He just gave her a genuine smile.

"So how come I haven't seen you around lately?"

"I've been around."

"Well then I guess you are just too cool to hang out with us old college kids."

"I'm Frank at the Sands, baby."

"That cool huh?"

"Well, apparently not as cool as you, Mr. Life and Death Brigade."

"Hey, how'd you…"

"Steph. And just so you know, Richard Gilmore was a member."

"Yes, I know. He pulled some amazing stunts back in his day. So I guess that makes you a legacy."

"Only if I'm Yale bound."

"So what bound are you?"

"Well, since I was a kid, I wanted to go to Harvard, but I haven't made any final decisions yet. I've visited Harvard and the atmosphere was great. And the only time I've been to Yale was to help Preston move in, so I have yet to see the campus."

"Well, if you choose Harvard, Yale will definitely miss those coffee cart staring contest," Rory blushed. "You should come by campus sometime, and I'll show you the real Yale."

"That would fun."

They were having an actual conversation sans smirks. All of a sudden a blonde whose corset made her look even bustier, whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and turned back to Rory.

"I have to go. So I'll see you up on Friday." And then he gave her a hug, and whispered, "Happy Birthday Queen."

She was knocked out of Versailles, when she saw him leave the chateau with his arms over the blonde, the reality that she could never have something real with a playboy like Logan. She was brought back to France, at least her France for the night, as Emma came next to her. "Are you falling for the young Huntzberger?"

"No, but maybe I'll pull a young Marie Antoinette/Count Fersen affair." Emma didn't think Rory was capable of having stringless fun with guys, but maybe she was wrong, or _in denial_.


End file.
